What Lies Beneaths The Surface
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Lydia has just broken up with Jackson. She is a complete mess.How will she react to Stiles telling her how he really feels ? Will she ever feel the same ? Has she ever noticed Stiles and what he says about her ? did she ever really love Jackson or has she really loved Stiles the whole time ?One Shot !


Heyy Guys :) this is a Stile & Lydia fic it's my fist one ever . Please no haters . Hope you enjoy :)

Kiimii xxx

* * *

Stiles P.O.V

I had always fancied Lydia Martin. She was beautiful and sophisticated. She was popular not only for her ravishing beauty but her kind heart (what I have been told that is). She never pays attention to anyone but her friends, boyfriend (well now ex-boyfriend) and herself.

She had been really depressed the last week or so. She would walk around moping and trying her hardest not to cry. But everyone knew it; she was beyond past the point of trying to hide her sadness she was practically swimming in her sadness even drowning it.

It hurt me to see her like this, she never cried and she was never depressed. She was one of the most of the positive and bubbly people I knew. It was a part of why I loved her.

* * *

"okay take out your text books class ." Mr. Jarrod was an older man with a brown beard that was slowly tuning into sliver. Lydia came in the class laughing with her friend, her text books cuddled into her hands and she was smiling. I knew it was fake but still it she looked like her old beautiful self-nothing bothering her until her eyes locked onto Jackson.

He smiled his full white gleaming teeth smile at her. She dropped her books on the floor her bottom lip began to tremble as tears fell down the sides of her face. She started to sob and ran out of the class room. She had become fragile. Her beautiful nature to be in control was no longer there a trait from a far memory.

I couldn't help it I got up from my chair and began taking a few calm steps towards the door. When I was stopped by Mr. Jarrod. "Where do you think you're going?" Curiosity lingered in his voice.

"To see if Lydia is okay since everyone else is selfish and doesn't have a heart." I looked around my eyes darting everyone, especially Jackson. I walked out flicking the teacher's hand of my arm as I stomped I don't understand how he could want to her such a beautiful girl. And not seem to care that she is crumbling.

* * *

Lydia's P.O.V

I couldn't stop crying, my eyes burned as I ran towards the lacrosse field. When I reached the lacrosse field I fell to the ground crying and screaming in pain. I could no longer contain my pain and torment that I had been going through.

I sat there with my head in my hands and let the tears flow. I had been trying my hardest to hold them back but couldn't, I just couldn't anymore. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was comforting and loving to my surprise it was Stiles.

He kneeled in front of my placing his hand on my knee and the other on my shoulder. "It will be okay Lydia, it may not seem like it but it will okay. "His voice was filled with love and compassion.

I wasn't used to this type of attention. Yeah sure I got attention, and a lot of it . but no one ever gave me this type of attention. No one gave me affection not even Jackson.

"Why did you follow me out here?" I sobbed; I was still surprised but exceedingly grateful at the same time. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his head. "Because I-"he paused, almost as I he chocked.

A tear dripped down the sides of his cute and hansom face. I moved my finger to his cheek gently caressing it. The sound of his breathing increased as he his eyes watched my every move.

"Because I love you Lydia!" he exclaimed. His eyes glittered in the foggy light that surrounded us. He lips curled as he paced his hands on my face gently. He was warm and he was gentle." Lydia I love you, and I have for a long time. I have been trying to talk to you and get to know you but every time I got the chance I either chickened out or you completely ignored me like I was nothing –"he stopped.

He shut his eyes momentarily before reopening them. He big brown eyes started at me looking scared, worried and filled with nothing other love and compassion. He was trying to catch his breath. He was so overwhelmed with emotions he was having trouble finding words to express himself.

"Like dirt or even air." he moved his hands away from my face. A frown appeared on my face. He began running his hand through his hair. I couldn't think of anything to say.

We sat there silently for a few seconds. I could hear Stiles breathing heavily, intense and jaggered breaths. My eyes were glued to him. I couldn't take my eyes off him. No one had ever actually said the words 'I love you ' to me , not even my parents.

For ages I had longed for the day for someone to say 'I love you' to me but I never in my wildest dreams would it have predicted it to have been Stiles.

Stiles turned to face me. Tears pricked in my eyes again. "Say something please?" I sat there still staring at Stiles but able to say anything. "Fine, I see how it is." he stood up about to lean down to pick up his bag when I blurted out the words. "No, Please don't go!" He stopped. He had become immobilized.

He turned around very slowly staring blankly at me almost as if he didn't understand what I said." What?" he blinked a few times. He looked exceptionally shocked and vulnerable. I grabbed his hand and entwined my fingers in between his. "Please don't go." I repeated softly looking deeply into his eyes.

A smile flickered behind his eyes. It was one of the cutest things I had seen. He placed his bag on the ground and sat next to me. I moved closer to him placing my head on his chest and snuggling into him. He was stiff, his breathing rate increased again and so did the sound of his heart.

"Stiles, I am sorry for the way I had previously treated you. I acted like I ignored you but I always listened to what you said. I have liked you for ages just with being popular comes responsibilities and dating the jock of the lacrosse team was one of them."

I shut my eyes and took breath and continuing. I had never been this open to anyone in my life not even Jackson. But I felt really comfortable, more confident and happier when I was around Stiles. Especially the fact he didn't judge me. He saw me differently to everyone else.

"for god sake I heard you talk about me when you were in the locker rooms and every time I blushed and wished I could have told you how I feel." I smiled, I was actually smiling. Not faking but actually smiling.

"How do you feel about me then?" curiosity lingered in his voice. I moved my head so I was facing him; I placed both my hands on his gentle and handsome face. "Like this. "I closed my eyes and moved forward, placing my lips on his. He was stiff and over taken by surprise.

My forehead was touching his and I looked him directly in the eyes I spoke the sacred words that I had never said to another human being before. "Stiles I love you." A felt a smile beneath my lips. His lips found mine as he kissed me I felt a spark inside me, deep within my gut and I knew that is was relief.

Relief that I had finally found those words and the fact I found the love of my life. And in return he loved me. I had loves stiles from the day I met him even back when we were little kids, I still loved him even back then. I just didn't know lips were soft, and loving. He tasted delicious and he was mine. "Say it again" his eyes were wide, and he a childlike grin on his face. He looked cute and loving.

" . ." My voice was calm and collected as I knew that I was deeply in love with stiles. " .You. Lydia." Placing his arms around me, surrounding me and pulling me in. He held me tight almost as if he was scared to ever let me go.

He head was on my shoulder kissing my neck gently, the feeling was remarkable. I placed my arms around him and whispered in his ear "never let me go." His lips made a trail of warm and tender kissing from my neck to my chin." I never had the intention of doing so." my eyes met his and his lips found mine.

I was captured, I had been swallowed and I was ready to surrender. I had found love, love that was pure and meaningful. And it was because of the love I pursued for Stiles and he pursued for me.

* * *

Jackson's P.O.V

I stood there behind a tree watching them. Kissing each other, drowning in each other's love. I loved Lydia but I had always known she never loved me. Not in the way she loves stiles.

Her love for him compared to the love she had for me was nothing. I broke up with her because I saw the way he looked at her. The love and compassion hidden in his eyes.

And I saw the way she pretended to hate and ignore Stiles when I know deep down inside she has wanted to be with him for years but living in this world is different to the world stiles come from.

She loved him and He loved her , for once in my almost perfect life I couldn't be selfish. I knew she deserved someone who is prepared to love her in way I can't just yet. And I knew the perfect person for that was the one and only Stiles Stilinski.


End file.
